Barbie: Princess Charm School/Transcript
The transcript from Barbie: Princess Charm School. SCENE 1: BLAIR AND HER FAMILY'S LIFE (Blair working in the cafe as a waitress. Before closed the cafe, she takes a cookie and puts it in her bag, then leaves) (In home, Emily dances around house while watching TV) Blair’s Mom: Emily! I hope you’re doing your homework and not just watching that parade! Emily: I am, mom! (lays down in front of books but still watches the TV) (Blair enters house with bag of shopping ) Emily: Blair! You’re here! Blair: Dance with me, Princess Emily! (They're dance and wave out the window. Blair gets up and looks at the TV and fixes the cable) Blair: You’ll hurt your eyes looking at this. Emily: Let me get your tiara, Princess Blair (holds up a paper tiara) Blair: I am so not ''a princess! (bangs TV and it is fixed) '''Emily: '''Every girl’s a princess, some of them just have fancier crowns. '''Blair:' Mom okay? (starts to unpack shopping bag ) Emily: Kinda. The doctor says she’s ‘comfortable.’ Blair: Comfortable? She should be all better! (sighs) She’ll get there (puts some money in a jar) I just have to keep working. Then we can afford our own little house, in a better area! Emily: With better doctors for Mom? Blair: Mm-hm. And a better place for you to grow up. Some place right out of the pictures you draw! Blair’s Mom: Blair! Blair: Hi, Mom. I brought you a blueberry scone. Blair’s Mom: Oh, thank you! Blair: It’s the least I can do. Emily: It’s time, it’s time, it’s time! It’s Princess Charm School lottery time! We have to watch! (Emily sits on the couch, excited. Blair and her mom come over and watch) SCENE 2: LOTTERY TIME (Alexandra Privet moves to podium) Announcer: And now, we’ll hear from headmistress Alexandra Privet! Alexandra Privet: At Princess Charm School, those born to the royal life unlock their princess potential. Yet, every year one regular citizen of Gardania wins a full scholarship with a chance to become a lady royal and change her life forever. Will it be you? Emily: Oh, I hope, I hope, I hope! Did I mention I hope? Blair: When you’re old enough, you’ll enter. I promise! Alexandra Privet: To choose this year’s lottery winner, I present.... Miss Delancy Devin! (Dame Devin walks to podium pushing Alexandra Privet out of the way. Alexandra looks grumpily at her) Dame Devin: You, of course, mean Princess Delancy Devin. My daughter will soon be ruler of Gardania! (Alexandra Privet covers the microphone with her hand) Alexandra Privet: Provided she successfully completes the semester. Miss Delancy! (Delancy walks to lottery box. She takes out an envelope and reads it) Delancy: '''Blair Willows. '''Announcer: And there you have it! (Blair gets shocked) Emily: Yes! I knew it! Whoo-hoo! Blair: What? But... (Emily starts jumping around and dancing) Emily: Who’s a lady royal? Blair’s a lady royal! Who works at the palace? Blair works at the palace! Uh-hu! Uh-hu! Go Blair! Blair: But, Emily! That’s not even possible! I didn’t even enter! Wait! You entered for me? Emily: Only 5 or 6 times.... A day. For an entire year! Who’s going to be a lady royal? Blair’s going to be a lady royal! Blair: 'Emily! ''(Doorbell rings) '''Emily: They’re here! They’re really here! (runs off to answer the door) Blair: Mom! (Emily opens the door) Brock: Blair Willows? (Emily runs off and Brock follows her) Brock: Congratulations! I'm here to take you to Princess Charm School. Blair: No, I’m sorry. There’s been a mistake. I’m not going to Princess Charm School! Emily: '''Yes you are! '''Blair: Emily, I don’t belong with a bunch of fancy princesses and lady royals. Look at me, I’m a waitress. I've got straws in my pocket and ketchup on my socks. Emily: You look perfect! Blair: Thank you. But the girls there won’t think so. And, I have responsibilities here! Blair’s Mom: Blair, it wasn’t right of Emily to go behind your back. But this is a big opportunity! A position as a lady royal. Blair: Would change our lives... forever! I’ll go! Emily: Yess! (hugging Blair and looking at the window) Wow! You get to ride in a carriage! Brock: It’s time to go. Now. Blair: Uh, okay. Just let me get some clothes together and... Brock: It’s all at the school. We need to go now or you forfeit your scholarship. Blair: But, what about my... Brock: Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock! (points at his wrist) Blair: I love you. I won’t let you down! (hugging Emily and their mother) (Blair and Brock walk out. Blair hugging Emily again, and ''sits in carriage'') Emily: Blair! (wave from the window) Blair’s Mom: Goodbye, Blair! Blair: Bye, Mom! Bye, Emily! (Horse starts going. Blair gets on and waves again. She picks up a lipstick and puts it on, but smudges it) Blair: Great. I’ve already flunked carriage riding. SCENE 3: WELCOME TO PRINCESS CHARM SCHOOL (Carriage enters at the Princess Charm School grounds) Blair: Thanks for the ride! Uh, hey.... I was wondering if maybe you could show me around...(carriage goes off)Oh. Or not. (Blair go into Princess Charm School. Suddenly the dog runs up to Blair and pushes her over) Blair: You scared me! Aww, it's okay, you’re a good dog! (looks at nametag) Prince? Good dog, Prince. Alexandra: You must be Blair Willows. We don’t usually find our future lady royals sprawled on the floor. Blair: Um, hi. Sorry about the floor. It’s just, uh, your dog.... He’s very sweet. Alexandra: Not usually. He’s always quite shy. Go lie down, Prince! Blair Willows, welcome to Princess Charm School! Blair: Thank you. It’s really an honour. Alexandra: Shall I take you to your locker? Princess Charm School was founded on the principals of building young ladies with character and confidence. Preparing them for royal life, for nearly five centuries. Scene 15- Library Blair: Wow. Emily would love this! She’s always ''wanted to come here. Alexandra: Emily? Blair: My little sister. She’s the one that entered me in the lottery. Otherwise I never would have come. But it’s a chance to make a better life for her. And for my mom. Alexandra: Ah. Blair –Only 27 percent of the lottery girls make it through to Graduation. Do ''you ''have what it takes? Blair: I think so. I’ll sure try! Alexandra: You’ll notice that all of our students carry themselves with ''dignity and sophistication. Student 1: AHH! Weekly dress up time is nearly here! Student 2: I know! And we can give each other fun nicknames and swap shoes! Student 1: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Alexandra: Shh! Ladies! Student 2: Omigosh. She’s so mean! Alexandra: Most classes and our student dorms are in our new section. Our world-class facilities include a state-of-the-art digital classroom. To your left, our Olympic-sized ballroom. And, my personal favourite, our luxurious spa. I do enjoy a good mani-pedi from time to time! AH! Here we are! Scene 16- Lockers Grace: Blair Willows? I’m looking for a Blair Willows... -Grace spills a cupcake all over Blair Blair: Ugh! Grace: At your service, miss? Alexandra: This is Grace, your personal princess assistant. Every student at Princess Charm School has one. They are usually helpful and usually on time. I shall leave you in her capable hands. -Alexandra walks off Grace: I am so sorry. It was butter cream. Blair: Now if someone spills a pot-roast on me, I’ll be a complete meal. Grace: I just wanted to give you the traditional welcome cupcake. You want to change clothes? Follow me! -Grace opens up Blair’s locker Grace: It has everything a princess student needs. Books, pens, paper, makeup mirrors, sparkle purse collection and of course, emergency pumps! Blair: This.... Is my locker? Grace: Then, we’ve got your beauty supplies. Jewel-encrusted hairbrush, shiny lipstick... Oh, I love this perfume! -Grace passes perfume to Blair -Blair sprays perfume at Delancy Delancy: (coughs) Blair: I’m so sorry! It was an accident! -Portia sniffs Delancy Portia: Delancy, there’s such a thing as too much perfume. Delancy: Portia! Blair: Oh no, your- Delancy: Furious! -Portia bends down and picks up cupcake Delancy: That’s what I am! How dare you! Portia: Look, Delancy. They’re serving floor cupcakes today. Blair: I-I just got here. Delancy: You just got here? Let me guess, Blair Willows? The lottery winner! Blair: Oh, so you understand! Everything’s so new to me and- Delancy: I understand that the lottery is a joke. Isn’t it obvious? Commoners like you just don’t belong here. Right, Portia? Portia: Uh, what? Delancy: CECELIA! Cecelia: Yes, your wonderfulness- Ew, you stink! Delancy: Princess Pamper Package, Pronto! Cecelia: Make way! TO THE SPA! -Cecelia and Delancy leave Portia: Um, are you taking orders? Because I would do anything for a double foam latte. The floor cake was delicious. -Portia leaves Grace: As you can see, everyone here is SO nice! Most of the time. Oh, so.... Let’s get you ready for school! Locker, please extend curtain for a princess primp. Scene 17- Lockers -Blair is now wearing the PCS Uniform, she does that spinney-thing Grace: Oh, pretty as a princess! I mean, lady royal! Okay, now your schedule –let’s get you settled. Blair: I’d love to! Scene 18- Blair’s Dorm -Isla is on her computer, Hadley is playing with her soccer ball- Hadley: Cool. Our new roomie, right? Princess or lady royal? Blair: Lady royal .You? Hadley: Princess. Isla, too. Do you play? -Hadley kicks soccer ball at Blair -Soccer ball hits Isla Hadley: Nice! Blair: Oh! I’m so sorry! Hadley: Don’t be. Isla’s been all worried about what I’ll think about her tunes, but I’ve been dying to her them! -Isla shuts her computer lid Isla: They’re not ready to be heard yet. I’m still working on them, okay?! Blair: Really? What I heard rocked! Hadley: Yeah, see? Play one of your tunes for us! Come on, Isla, don’t be such a baby! Isla: No! Blair: That’s okay. Whenever you’re ready. Hadley: I’m Hadley. Blair: Blair. Isla: Blair Willows? The lottery winner? Blair: Is it that obvious? Hadley: Yep! Because they announced right on TV that Blair Willows was the fabulous lottery winner. Blair: Oh, right. Sorry. I guess I’m a little overwhelmed. Alexandra: All Princesses-in-training and Lady Royals-in-training are due for assembly for the Starlight Welcome in one minute. Grace: (gasps) -Fixes up Blair’s lipstick and takes off her tiara Scene 19- Outside PCS put with chairs set up Alexandra: (at podium) Welcome, students. And dogs. Tonight, you begin the greatest challenge of your life. Training to be a princess or lady royal. The most important jobs of the realm. Your classmates, Louise and Janet are bringing around your training tiara. -Blair places training tiara on her head, slightly to one side. She fixes it Alexandra: Don’t get too used to them. Only those that succeed this semester will earn the real ones. Fail as a princess-in-training and you will lose that privilege. We have very high expectations of you. Everyone must attend every class on time and in uniform. And your grades must be excellent! That said, I believe every one of you has princess talent inside of them. Work hard and you will succeed. Dame Devon: AHEM! -Alexandra covers up the microphone with her hand Alexandra: I’m so sorry, Dame Devon. Do you have a nasty little tickle in your throat there? Would you like a glass of water? Dame Devon: I’d like a proper introduction! Alexandra: Of course. Students, Dame Devon. Dame Devon: I have an earth-shattering announcement!! This will be my last semester teaching here at PCS, before I- Uh, I mean, my daughter- becomes princess of Gardenia! No, no. Hold back your tears! Miss Privet will take over my classes in her own, little way. -Alexandra rolls her eyes Dame Devon: Of course, no one knows the royal life as I do. I’ve lived at the palace ever since my dear sister Queen Isabella and her family died. And it has been my pleasure greatly. Hadley: IF they died! Do you know the legend? Blair: What legend? Hadley: There is a legend that Queen Isabella and her family didn’t all die in that accident. Dame Devon: And so I welcome you all to Princess Charm School. May your time be magical! Alexandra: Alright, everyone! Curtsies to all then it’s time for bed! Scene 20- Outside PCS with no more chairs set up -Blair, Hadley and Isla is curtsying each time they say something, then they move along Hadley: Favourite legend about Queen Isabella and her family? Blair, go! Blair: I don’t know about any of the legends. Hadley: So missing out! Isla, go! Isla: My fave’s a simple one. Gardenia’s magical crown. -Blair falls over Delancy: You again! What is with you? You’re a walking disaster! -Bell rings and Delancy walks away Blair: I get the feeling that Delancy and I aren’t going to hang out much Isla: That’s okay. You’ll be hanging out with us! Hadley: Better believe it! And wait ‘till classes starting tomorrow, I bet you can do anything she can do! Scene 21- Princess Poise Classroom Blair: I cannot do anything she can do. -Delancy walks around with a huge book on her head Dame Devon: Poise, proper poise commands respect! Necessary for anyone in the royal life. Thank you, Delancy. Now princesses, lady royals. Start with one book and glide! Smoothly, gracefully. -Blair puts a book on her head Blair: I can balance a tray of coffee cups for customers, can’t I? Of course, I’ve never done it on my head. -Hadley is bouncing a book on her head Dame Devon: Hadley, your tenderizing your brain. Stop. -Isla is humming Dame Devon: That’s lovely, Isla. Isla: Why, thank you. Dame Devon: If you want to be the crazy princess who hears music in her head. -Belinda has her hands up Dame Devon: Belinda, your practising poise –not lifting weights! -Janet is flapping her hands Dame Devon: Your practising being a princess, not being a migrating duck! -Portia doesn’t even have a book on her head Dame Devon: Portia? Portia: What? Dame Devon: Never mind. Delancy: Did you get those shoes at a garage sale? -Blair looks at her shoes and falls over Portia: Is it nap time? How come nobody told me? Dame Devon: YOU! What do you have to say for yourself? Blair: I’m sorry! I was trying really hard and- Dame Devon: STAND UP! You’re the lottery girl, aren’t you? Blair: Yes, Dame Devon. Dame Devon: Turn around. A true lady royal never hangs her head. (gasps) Delancy: Mother... You were going to say something to Blair? Dame Devon: You should be expelled from this school, you are an utter disgrace! Blair: I understand. Scene 22- Cafeteria/Dining Room Belinda: They’re serving Strawberry Swirl today! -gives Blair some cake Blair: Thank you, Belinda. -Blair walks to her friends table Hadley: Don’t let Dame Devon bug you. Legend has it she’s actually a reptile alien from the other side of the universe. Scene 23- Cafeteria Delancy: You know what really bugs me, Portia? Portia: Yodelling hand puppets? Delancy: When commoners like Blair come to Princess Charm School. They make it less special. She makes US less special. Portia: She does? Delancy: She totally does! It’s like your piece of cake. -Delancy takes a big bite of Portia’s cake Delancy: If Blair takes a big bite, then what’s left for us? Portia: You stole my cake! Delancy: Not me! Blair did. Portia: How dare she. I wanted that cake. Delancy: Don’t worry, I have a feeling that she won’t be around to steal cake much longer. CECELIA! Cecelia: Yes? Scene 24- Cafeteria Student 1: So we’re coming around to show everyone our school spirit cheer! Because when you’ve got cheer, it’s what we want to hear! Hadley: Thanks, you guys. That was cute, rhyming and all. Student 2: Oh, that wasn’t the cheer! But don’t you ever fear, because the time to cheer is HERE! 1, 2, 3, 4! Student 1: Princess Charm School is the best, royal skills put to the test! Student 2: We learn grace and we learn poise, now it’s time to make some noise! Student 1: GO PRINCESS CHARM SCHOOL! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -Cecelia tucks the table cloth into her skirt Blair: Cool. I think I’m going to get a drink now. -As Blair, walks the table cloth goes with her Blair: I’m so sorry! Uh, I have to go! -Blair runs off Portia: Serves you right for stealing my cake. Scene 25- Blair’s Room -Blair is laying on her sleeping bag Blair: Who am I kidding? I don’t fit in at all! I’m like a burp in a symphony. Isla: You just need to give yourself some more time. Blair: Yeah, with more time –I might just destroy the whole school! No, Dame Devon is right. I’m not Princess Charm School material. Isla: Come on, Dame Devon was princess charm school material! She was a lottery winner, but no princess chose her to be their lady royal –not even her sister-in-law, Queen Isabella. If Delancy weren’t in line for the throne, Dame Devon would be no more special than anyone else! Blair: But it’s just not her. EVERYONE thinks’ I don’t belong. Everyone expect you guys. -Hadley opens the door and finds Grace carrying a box Grace: A little help here, please! -Hadley puts the box on Blair’s sleeping bag Hadley: Oh, Care Package! It’s for you, Miss Blair Willows. Do you know someone called Emily? -Blair opens the box and takes out a picture Opal: Pretty! Blair: Emily drew it, my sister. She loves the story of me being found on my Mom’s doorstep. I was only one. Mom adopted Emily a few years later. Scene 26- Outside Blair’s Room -Alexandra is listening outside Blair’s door Scene 27- Dance Class Alexandra: One, two, three! One, two, three! And one, two, three! One, two, three! -Blair steps on Portia’s foot Portia: OW! Alexandra: Again, Blair? Blair: I’m sorry. I’ll get it next time. Portia: You stepped on eight of my toes! Now I only have four left! Blair: You have two left. Portia: That’s even worse. -Bell rings Alexandra: See you tomorrow, everyone. Not you, Blair. I’d like to see YOU after class. Delancy: Well, isn’t that a surprise! Blair: Yes, Miss Privet? Is everything okay? Alexandra: No, it’s not. Yesterday, Dame Devon recommended we expel you. I can’t say I blame her. I know it’s only been a couple of days, but honestly-I don’t think I have ever seen such a disaster of a student come through these halls. Blair: Oh, I see. Alexandra: To tell you the truth, I was almost going to do it. Blair: Did you say almost? Alexandra: Almost. Do you know what it takes to be a princess? Blair: A crown? Alexandra: Not a crown, character. All our classes in poise, manners, dancing. They’re not superficial. They build confidence. Confidence without character is dangerous. But you, Blair, have a different problem. Character without confidence. Blair: So you are going to expel me? Alexandra: I’m going to tutor you! -Blair hugs Alexandra Alexandra: Rule number one: No hugging your teacher! Blair: Oh, sorry. When do we start? Alexandra: Right now! Scene 28- Outside PCS -Alexandra does an aresbesk with a book on her head Alexandra: I can do this because I am at ease with myself and my body. Blair: And, because you are not surrounded by people who make you feel like a complete nothing. Alexandra: Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent. Now, your turn! Blair: I can’t. I can’t do it! -Blair falls and splatters Alexandra in mud Alexandra: Right, I see we have our work cut out for us. -On top of the world Scene 29- Dance Class Alexandra: Right, I need two lines. Ladies on the pink line –gentlemen on the blue. Welcome everyone, to our joint dance class with Prince Charming Academy. If we could keep the shrieking to a minimum that would be appreciated. Hmm, it seems like we have one extra lady. Delancy: I don’t see Prince Nicholas. That’s the one I always dance with. Portia: Maybe he’s invisible. Alexandra: Delancy, you’ll have to sit out this time. Dame Devon: No daughter of mine sits at the sidelines at a dance. Looks like you’re going to have to swap, Blair! Pity. -Delancy looks at nerdy dude Nicholas: Sorry I’m late! -Bumps into Blair Nicholas: Oh no, I am so sorry. Blair: It’s okay. Nicholas: No, it’s not. Alexandra: Ahem. Nicholas: Oh. Oops. -Dance Nicholas: My lady, I am Prince Nicholas from the East. Privileged to make your acquaintance. Think that was polite enough? Blair: Absolutely. Now want to hear me top it? I am Blair, kind swine from Gardenia. Honoured above all to be welcomed into your swine-y-ness. -Delancy trips Blair -Nicholas and Blair dance more modern-y Alexandra: Wonderful, everyone. Keep in mind that you will see your partner next week at the Coronation. Nicholas: I shall count the moments. Blair: As will I. Scene 30- Classroom Alexandra: I have a exciting announcement, everyone. Dinner tonight will be held at the castle. It will be chance to get a taste of your future! Portia: The castle! Can you even imagine it? Delancy: I grew up at the castle. I live there! Portia: But can you even imagine it? Alexandra: You will be given two hours to spend at the spa before we leave. Dame Devon: Cecelia? Scene 31- Spa Hadley: Top thing you can’t wait to see at the palace? Blair, go! Blair: Hmm, I want to remember everything so I can tell Emily all about it. Harmony: MANICURE TIME! Hadley: Nice. Isla, go! Isla: I’ve love to find out more about Gardenia’s Magical Crown. Blair: Emily would love that story. What does it mean? Isla: Tell her the legend! Hadley: It’s said, that the crown glows on the true air of Gardenia. It glowed when Queen Isabella was crowned, but hasn’t been seen since. Blair: My nails looks beautiful, but we should go. The earlier we get to the palace the more we can see! Scene 32- Blair’s Room -Uniforms are wrecked Blair: Our uniforms! We can’t go to class without them! But we can’t fail! How could this happen? Hadley: It was Delancy! She’s queen of making Blair feel inferior! Blair: No, she’s not. Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent. We’re princesses, right? Isla: We don’t even have our crowns yet! And you- Blair: I’m not talking about crowns, I’m talking about character! The rule we have to show up in class in uniform, right? Hadley: Currently, they’re a little too breezy. Blair: Pass me those scissors, Grace! Isla: Won’t that make them breezier?! Scene 33- Outside Castle Dame Devon: It seems Blair, Hadley and Isla are running late. I hope they’re not skipping class. WELL THEN! Times up! Alexandra: Surely we can wait just a few more minutes? Dame Devon: And keep the other students waiting? That hardly seems fair! I’m afraid we’ll have to fail all three of them! Blair: WAIT! Dame Devon: What are you wearing?! Those aren’t school-issued uniforms! Blair: Forgive me, but these are made entirely of our original uniforms. Dame Devon: But that’s against the rules! Alexandra: Actually, it’s not. Come on you three, join the others. Scene 34- Inside the Castle Portia: I didn’t know PEOPLE made clothes. I thought they came from elves, like toast. Alexandra: Attention, everyone. Welcome to the royal palace of Gardenia. You will have some time to explore the first floor before our meal begins. Enjoy! Hadley: Royal secrets?! Here we come! Scene 35- Inside the Castle Isla: Blair! It’s a picture of Blair! Blair: But that’s not possible, I’ve never been here before! -Hadley reads name on painting Hadley: Queen Isabella, age eighteen. -They look at the next painting Blair: That dog! It couldn’t be... -Blair reads name Blair: Queen Isabella, King Reginald, Princess Baby Sophia and their loyal dog... Prince Isla: No way! Blair, do you know the date when your mom found you on her doorstep? Blair: Sure, she made it my birthday. April 26th. What? Why are you staring at me like that? Hadley: Blair, you know what day April 26th is, don’t you? Blair: Sure, I just said that. My birthday! Isla: It’s the day that the royal family died in the car crash! -Delancy listens to their conversation Hadley: I’m thinking, maybe they didn’t all die. Maybe baby Sophia was found and left on someone’s doorstep! Blair: No... Hadley: Yes! You look exactly like Queen Isabella! You could be Baby Sophia! If it’s true, that would explain why Delancy and Dame Devon have been so mean to you! You are the true air to the throne! Blair: Okay, that’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard! -Bell rings Blair: Dinner time. We’ve got to go! -Delancy has a look at the painting and realizes that Hadley and Isla are right Scene 36- Dinner table Dame Devon: My daughter, Delancy will explain all about what she will do when she is Queen. Delancy: Uh....Um.... Ah... Dame Devon: Delancy noticed that Gardenia’s poor sections are in Swiftwood, mostly. She will clear these areas to make space for wonderful , rolling hills. Full of grass, trees and flowers! Brilliant for the environment! Blair: But, that’s where I live! Those people can’t get up and move! They don’t have money! Delancy: You live there? Oh. Dame Devon: If I were you I’d leave this school right now and get my family ready to move. Quickly, because Graduation is right around the corner. -Blair runs out crying Alexandra: I think that is disgraceful! Dame Devon: Duly noted. Alexandra: Fine. Outer spoons, we may begin! Scene 37- Outside the castle -Blair is waiting for a carriage -Carriage arrives Brook: Let’s go. -Prince comes up to her with the photo of her as a baby -She walks back inside Scene 38- Inside the castle Hadley: Blair! Are you okay? Blair: I’m better than okay. I’m ready! To fight, if Delancy gets on the throne –she’s going to ruin my family! And probably this kingdom along with it! Isla: If she gets on the throne! Blair: If we can prove someone else is the rightful heir to the throne! Using Gardenia’s Magical Crown! Scene 39- Lockers Hadley: The crown glows when placed on the rightful heir. But we have to find it before Delancy’s Coronation. So that means we have to find it tonight! Scene 40- Outside PCS -Blair is putting a bag on her back -Fire bell Cheerleader 1: Fire drill, fire drill! There’s no time! Single file, in a line! Grace: I don’t see any fire drill in this schedule! Scene 41- Outside Blair’s Dorm Dame Devon: (Gasps!) Delancy: Mother, what have you done? Dame Devon: What have you done to your uniform, Delancy?! Delancy: I like it, Mother! Scene 42- Outside PCS Blair: How much time did we lose? Isla: 30 minutes. Plus another 15 minutes trying to untangle Portia from the tetherball pole! Dame Devon: Thieves! They are, I tell you! Arrest them! Alexandra: I’m sure it’s some kind of a mistake, but Dame Devon believes that you stole her jewellery! Blair: No! I would never! Dame Devon: Not to save your poor family about to lose their home?! I doubt that. Plus, my daughter Delancy said that she saw you! Didn’t you tell me yesterday you saw Blair peeking around in my office? Delancy: Uh, I don’t remember exactly. Dame Devon: Delancy! Delancy: Um... Yes, yes I did. Dame Devon: I demand you search their room! Blair: What?! But I didn’t take anything! Alexandra: Girls, it’s procedure. If you have nothing to hide, it shouldn’t be a problem. Scene 43-Blair’s Room Brook: Found one. Dame Devon: My jewellery! Blair, how could you?! Lock them up! Blair: Miss Privet, I promise you! We didn’t take anything, she put it there during the fire drill! Alexandra: I’m sorry, but with a witness and all this evidence, you have to be detained until the end of Graduation. Unless the witness changes her mind? Dame Devon: Delancy, don’t you dare disobey me! Delancy: I saw it. Alexandra: Brook, take them away. Scene 44- Outside PCS Delancy: Brook! STOP! You may turn the prisoners over to me. Brook: But... My orders- Delancy: Will officially come from me in a few hours. -Brook leaves Blair: If this is your way to rub it in, you don’t have to. You’ve won. Delancy: Shh! I’m supposed to be asleep, tell me- Are you really Princess Sophia? Blair: I don’t know for sure, I think so. Delancy: I think so, too. That’s why I’m leaving a window open on the third floor. Here’s a map of the castle basement, there’s something that belongs to you in the vault. You have to get it! Let everyone know the truth, before I am crowned. When that’s all over, nothing else can happen. Gardenia’s mine for life. Blair: You don’t want that? Delancy: I want what’s right! I have to go now. I hope you will make it. Good luck. Scene 45- Outside PCS -Brook shines light around Brook: Oh, hey Prince. I can’t play with you now, I’m on duty! -Prince takes his torch and runs off -Blair runs over to window -They climb up the rope and get into the window Scene 46- Hallway Blair: The elevators over there, come on- let’s go! Dame Devon: It’s time for you to be asleep, Delancy. You’ve got a big day tomorrow! -Blair hides Scene 47- Outside Vault Hadley: Don’t move. Laser alarm. We have them at home. If we break the beams, alarms go off. Isla: I can’t see any beams. Blair: Perhaps a little touch-up will help. -Blows in makeup, now can see beams Hadley: Nice. So, how good are you at gymnastics? Blair: I do a mean tree-pose. Isla: I think I can do a summersault. Hadley: Follow me. -Runs and jumps through the beams -Blair and Isla follow her slowly Machine: Welcome Dame Devon. Your security is our concern. Please enter your password. Blair: What password? Isla: How about Delancy’s Graduation day? Blair: Today’s date! Got it! -Enters password Machine: You seem to be having trouble. Would you like your password hint? Blair: Yes! Machine: The day it all came together. You have 10 seconds. -Starts countdown Hadley: The day of the car crash! April 26th 2511! -Hadley opens the vault door Scene 48- Inside the Vault Grace: There’s it is! -Grace grabs crown Blair: How do we open it? Dame Devon: You won’t. But I shouldn’t have too much trouble with it! -Brook takes the crown away and walks off -Dame Devon changes the password Blair: That’s it. We’re sunk. -Blair and Hadley slide down to the ground against the door sadly Scene 49- Outside PCS -Announcer Guy and Announcer Girl are being filmed Announcer Guy: Today it’s the day we’ve all be waiting for! Announcer Girl: My birthday? Announcer Guy: No, it’s the Princess Charm School Graduation Day! Even now, our beloved princesses-in-training are pulling into the castle! Scene 50- Castle Celebrant: Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to our annual Graduation and Coronation! Dame Devon: This will be the best coronation day ever, don’t you think, Alexandra? Scene 51- Vault -Hadley slashes the door with a sword, hoping it will open -Isla hums as she tries to open the air vent and she does it Isla: Grace, go find Miss Privet –and tell her where we are! -Grace flies through, but gets stuck Scene 52- Castle Celebrant: You are hereby dubbed Lady Royal Janet of Zidea. -Cheerleader 1 curtsies Cheerleader 1: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Celebrant: You are hereby dubbed Princess Belinda of Philadelphia. -Belinda curtsies Celebrant: You are hereby dubbed Princess Portia of Maria. -Portia curtsies Scene 53- Vault Blair: Stupid phone! There’s no service at all down here! -Presses buttons on it randomly Hadley: Hey, look over here! -Slashes her sword at a control panel Blair: It’s hooked up to the keypad –but there’s no keypad on this side of the wall. Isla: Hang on, what about your phone? -Blair connects phone to control panel Blair: But what’s the password? I heard Dame Devon change it. Isla: Me too, that’s what I’ve been humming this whole time! Do-re-me.. I’ve got it! Scene 54- Castle Celebrant: Standing before we now, is Delancy Devon who will now govern our beloved country –Gardenia. Delancy, I now dub you Princess- Delancy: WAIT! In honour of the 7 hills of Gardenia, the entire assembly must spin around 7 times. -Dame Devon spins around as she talks and so does Delancy Dame Devon: What are you doing?! Delancy: I just.... want to do this properly. Scene 55- Vault Blair: Yes, Isla you’ve saved us! Come on or we’ll be late! -Blair opens the door and rushes out Scene 56- Castle Celebrant: I now dub you Princess- Blair: Wait! I am making a claim to the throne! I am Princess Sophia, daughter of King Reginald and Queen Isabella! Celebrant: You know, there is a resemblance. Dame Devon, I’m surprised you didn’t notice. -Grace takes the crown off of the Celebrant and runs over to Blair -Brook picks it up and passes it to Delancy -Delancy walks over to Blair and hands over the crown Dame Devon: Delancy! You useless child! I eliminated Queen Isabella so you could be queen! Uh, no! That’s not what I meant! You can’t do this to me! Get your hands off of me! -Brook arrests Dame Devon -Blair’s dress and hair changes Alexandra: Princess Sophia, would you like to say a few words? Blair: Hello. I’m just a regular girl. But, I think that Headmistress Privet is right when she says there’s a princess in every girl. It is an honour to be your princess. Alexandra: Princess Sophia, who would you like to be as your lady royal? Blair: It would be an incredible privilege if my lady royal could be... Delancy. Delancy: But why me? I was so awful to you! Blair: I wouldn’t be wearing this crown without your help. Will you accept? Delancy: Yes. Thank you, Sophia. Celebrant: I now dub you, Lady Royal Delancy of Gardenia! Scene 57- Outside PCS Alexandra: Graduates, royals of all ages. And dogs. It is now time to party! -Fabulous/We Rule this school -Everybody dances -When Blair says ‘Emily’ Emily comes over and gives her a hug Emily: Because you’re a princess now, does that mean I’m a princess too? Blair: You were always a princess to me, Emily! Category:Transcripts